The present invention pertains to display type receptacles and more particularly to a display case for a watch which can be used in conjunction with a carrousel type merchandising display rack. Merchandise display racks of the type referred to are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,827, issued June 30, 1970 to Crosslen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,273, issued May 9, 1972 to Crosslen, both of these patents being assigned to an assignee in common with that of the present invention.